Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 7 - 10 \times 3 + \dfrac{ 12 }{ 3 } $
$ = 7 - 10 \times 3 + 4 $ $ = 7 - 30 + 4 $ $ = -23 + 4 $ $ = -19 $